Satura
or Sachura, is one of En's three Demon Maids, often seen serving En Calpis soda on ice. She is also one of the minor supporting characters of the series. Appearance She wears her long red hair in two braids, and has an outfit similar to Isabella's and Yolda's except that hers reveals her stomach. Satura, is a very petite and fragile girl, and appears to be the youngest of the three maid servants. Satura is not only is shorter and smaller in size compared to Yolda and Isabella, but her chest is considerably smaller as well. As seen with Isabella and Yolda, she wears a frill on top of her head, which is quite common among maids. Personality Satura is seen as the happiest of the three maids and the one who shows the most emotion when speaking, as she is very lively and cheerful. She also seems to have high expectations for Baby Beel, seen when she called Oga a weak looking human and wondered why he contracted with him. Satura, along with the other maids is unable to stop Prince En from crying and is always the first one to mention that they go and do something fun. Even though she is a cheerful and excited person, she also has serious side and won't hesitate to kill anyone who threatens or poses a threat to Prince En. When Lamia and Furuichi discovered their hideout, Satura, as well as the other maids didn't really care and payed them no mind. She is also emotional, outgoing, spacey, youthful, barbaric, enthusiastic, thrill-seeking, impish, very wild, violent, and dangerous, and extremely hot-blooded too. Plot Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc In the anime, she and the rest of the demon maids and En make a brief cameo at the volleyball match between Saint Ishiyama Academy's Six Horsemen and the Ishiyama gang. After the match, she and the rest make their official appearance, also marking the end of the Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc. Prince En Arc She is first seen alongside with her fellow wet nurse, Isabella, intervening in the fight between Hilda and Yolda. She then bickers with Yolda about attacking Hilda and Oga, but stops when ordered to by Prince En after he appears.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 18-19 She then comments on how weak looking the human Beelzebub had contracted with, which happened to be Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 81, Page 1 Afterwards, the three wet nurses and Prince En went on to Furuichi's house to discuss what they were doing there. While Satura snuck around to find Furuichi's pornography, Prince En explained that he was sent by the Great Demon Lord to destroy humanity since Beelzebub was still a baby.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 13-17 However, En interpreted it as the two brothers working together and asks if Beel will do so. Instead, the young baby throws ice at him, making him cry. Worrying about what will happen if he does not stop, Satura comes up with the idea of giving him a human world game to play, something Furuichi does.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 8-13 Happy, En leaves with Satura and the maids at the end of the day, but leaves a message the group that his vassals may not agree with the idea of the two brothers working together.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 16-17 The next few couple of days revolved around Lord En on roller coasters and how the Demon Maids tried to stop him from crying at everything. Satura and the others were next seen in combat with Himekawa and his team in an online warfare game. Both sides were putting up heavy attacks and resistance until one side used a giant robot to dominate the others. Satura played the role as a Foot Soldier, and was on the front lines, capturing bases and shooting the enemy. All hope for Furuichi's team was lost until Himekawa decided to use cheat codes and bought out the entire company in order to rewrite the game so that he could make their players zombies and unstoppable, and ultimately defeated them with the use of five robots. Akumano Academy Arc After Furuichi and Lamia discovered the location where Prince En was hiding, Yolda has trapped them within their room and was about to finish them off until Hilda showed up. While it looked like Hilda had the advantage, Izabella and Satura showed up and threatened her not to move, and declared that if she does any more than they will eliminate her if she is a threat to Prince En. While she was able to get behind Hilda fairly quickly, pointing her pistols at her, she brushed these boastful threats off, and commenced attacking the three and destroying their weapons, rendering them unable to fight her. Powers & Abilities Satura's choice in weapons are two medium sized pistols, with a red bow on each of them. Not much has been shown about Satura's fighting abilities, but judging from the fact that she came from a Demon Wet Nurse Academy, and is one of the maids of the next head of the Demon Throne, she is assumed to have a degree of skill. Although one would classify, Satura and Hilda the same in terms of maid status, their fighting abilities are completely different, as Hilda was able to effortlessly defeat her, Isabella, and Yolda in a matter of seconds. Relationships Prince En Prince En is her master and is a dedicated and loyal servant towards him. Satura is always the first to suggest something fun and exciting to Prince En whenever he begins to cry, showing that she knows a lot about what his favorite activities to do. Satura also shows great resentment to whoever she deems as a threat to Prince En, as seen when Hilda arrived and she immediately pointed her gun at her when she thought she was an enemy towards Prince En. Izabella Yolda Quotes *"Furuichin!" - ''To Furuichi, when she asked what his name was. *"''Wait that's not it?" - After realizing she is not correct. *''"But man, they sure found us quick." '' *''"I told you to disguise yourself more carefully, Yolda" - To Yolda. *"And change over there!" - ''To Yolda, while she was changing. Trivia *Her name is similar to the planet "Saturn". *She is the complete opposite to Isabella, concerning hair and personalities. *Out of all the maid servants, she is given the least amount of screen time *She calls Furuichi "Furuichin", which translates to a "fully exposed penis". In the manga, she confidently calls him "Baredick!" until she is corrected. *When she first appeared with En, she has a pair of batwings attached to her two piece Demon Maid outfit. However, in later chapters and episodes they are absent. *She is probably a C-cup. References Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Female